Home again for the Holidays
by totallyPSYCHED
Summary: Dick and the Batfamily gather together after two years of separation. short one shot, post-reboot/ not canon reboot. Tim/Kon, Vague Steph/Cas, slight Dick/Damian


I felt like writing a random little Post-Reboot Holiday one-shot

Note: This might be post-reboot, but I'm leaving out the ~de-aging~ thing, the re-written past, and some other things that I hate about it  
>so basically this isn't post-reboot canon. Not canon at all.<br>Pairings: Tim/Kon, Vague Steph/Cas, slight Dick/Damian  
>rated: T<br>Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics

Note: story seen on Tumblr: http: / / lol int ime . m/post/8729789 527 /i -felt-like-writing-a-random-little-post-reboot-holiday

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was two years after Dick Grayson became Nightwing again. The first couple of months had been hard, Bruce and Damian's personalities as Batman and Robin clashed terribly. Damian had constantly visited Dick to vent, and he concluded that he talked more with Damian during that time then when he had actually been Batman. It was now Christmas of 2013, and Dick forced everyone to spend the holiday together since last year's holiday was spent apart in separate lives. Dick looked around at all of the people he called his extended family. Stephanie was talking to Cas by the food table. Steph had taken a year off, before becoming Spoiler again, and Cas stayed international as Black Bat, rarely visiting. Tim and Kon were sitting by the Christmas tree talking animatedly, hands on each others arms in an intimate gesture. Dick knew that they'd be dating for years, and was glad that having Tim back in the Titans had brought them even closer. They were the picture of a happy couple. Though, Dick constantly reminded his little brother about protection, and frequently sent threats to Kon if he ever hurt him. Bruce was talking to Selina and Barbra. Barbra, who now could walk like she was never hurt was thriving as the current Batgirl. Dick always felt a swell of pride looking at how strong his ex-lover was. As well as the original family, there was also a couple new faces, some of which even the current Nightwing didn't know. It seemed that Bruce had made more allies while he was away. In fact, the only person who seemed to be missing was Jason, and Dick assume he was spending the holidays with his new team. Dick was still not used to seeing Jason, Kory, and Roy together. Seeing his ex-lover and rouge brother felt so awkward when he met up with Roy.  
>The Manor was decorated to its finest, and Alfred was seen rushing around in the background, trying to make everything perfect.<br>Dick sat on the couch facing the sparkling tree, and sipped his eggnog in contentment. Yup, having everyone back was great.  
>"Why are they so happy together?" A familiar voice spoke behind Dick's head. Dick glanced up at Damian's face. The boy was draped over the couch, pointing at Tim and Kon.<br>"Because they've been dating." Dick replied, smiling at his ex-partner.  
>"So they love each other?"<br>"Of course." Dick took another sip of his drink.  
>"So…are they having sexual intercourse?"<br>Dick choked on the eggnog in surprise.  
>"Dami! Don't say stuff like that, you're only-" <em>How old was Damian again? It felt like just yesterday was ten, be he wasn't. <em>If not ten then, 11- 12? Wow. He grew up so fast.<em>_ "-Twelve. And that's too young to think about that." Dick paused. "Though, I already knew about stuff like that at twelve…"  
>"You aren't making a very good point. And besides, I already know about that stuff Richard. Answer my question." Damian started calling Dick by his first name instead of 'Grayson' last year. Spending so much time venting his problems with Bruce had brought them closer, and Dick was one of the rare few people Damian called by first name. Of course Damian refused to call Dick by his nickname. Dick tried to get Damian to call him by it, but Damian said it was juvenile and vulgar and refused to bring it up again.<br>Currently Dick was trying to come up with the best response to the twelve-year-old's question.  
>"Well… um… Tim and Kon have been dating, and they love each other very much, and when people love each other-" Dick attempted to ramble on, but Damian interrupted his speech.<br>"So they're having sexual intercourse."  
>"…yeah."<br>Damian nodded, satisfied. Dick started to become nervous.  
>"But, Damian, remember- don't have sex until you're ready. If people pressure you, remember when to say no. Hell, don't even have sex until you're thirty, no forty. Wait until I'm too old to know what you're doing, and remember to always wear a con-"<br>"RICHARD STOP TALKING." Damian glared at Dick, who sat mouth open in mid-sentence.  
>Dick cleared his throat, trying to cover up his shock. "Been practicing your Batglare I see." He joked.<br>"-tt- Father does it to me a lot."  
>"Oh. Right." Dick felt a surge of guilt at Damian's statement. "You and Bruce still don't get along?"<br>"We have our…disagreements." Damian kept the answer vague, flapping his hand nonchalantly. Dick wasn't fooled, but he kept his thoughts to himself. There was a time and place for that, and a holiday party wasn't it. Before Dick was able to change the topic to something more cheery, Damian spoke again.  
>"So, have you had any sexual intercourse recently? Any lovers?"<br>_What was with Dami's sudden interest in sex?_ "Um, no. Not recently." The truth was Dick hadn't really had time to think about relationships. Being Nightwing was stressful, and between that and his part time job, he didn't have much free time. True there was the occasional fuck on the side, but rarely, and it was usually only one night stands with women he met in bars. Even those seemed to be getting less satisfactory, though Dick was at a loss to why. He felt like he was missing something.  
>As Dick thought about his sad excuse for a love life, Damian stared at him. Unknown to Dick, Damian's eyes were trailing down his body. Dick's hair had gown in the last two years and was styled in a messy flop around his face and neck. Damian noticed his paler than normal skin and baggy eyes. As Damian's interest shifted to Dick's thighs, Dick suddenly shook himself out of his reminiscing and turned towards Damian. The boy snapped his eyes away from Dick's body, and looked him in the face instead, faintly blushing. Dick didn't notice the blush.<br>"Well, this is lame. We're at a party and all we're doing is sitting around talking." he smiled at Damian, grabbed his hand, and forced them both to stand up. Damian jumped over the couch to stand next to Dick, scowling.  
>"-tt- I don't do parties."<br>"Sure you don't." Dick ruffed Damian's hair. Damian had grown his hair out more, still keeping it styled away from his face. It made him look more stuck-up, Dick mused. It was cute.  
>"C'ome, let's go talk with Steph and Cas." Dick flung his arm around Damian's shoulders and walked towards the food tables where said girls stood. Damian flushed more at the contact, but remained silent. Being with Bruce for two years had calmed him somewhat and he behaved less radical. The pair walked up to Stephanie and Cassandra. Steph was putting Cas' hair up in braided pigtails, and smiled at the guys.<br>"Dick! Hi! Long time no see." She smiled brightly.  
>"Yeah, sorry about that. It's been hectic, but I'm glad we're all here." Dick smiled back. Damian and Cas shared glares of jealousy. Steph glanced down at Damian. "Damian, hay. Thanks for letting me borrow that book yesterday."<br>Damian nodded stiffly. "You're welcome, Brown."  
>Dick was surprised by the civility between the two people. Bruce wasn't kidding when he talked to Dick about it, Damian really had changed towards the others.<br>"Are you done with the braid?" Cas asked Steph. Steph shook her head and continued braiding, hands massaging Cas' head. A small smile played across Cas' face, as she leaned into Steph touch.  
>Dick led Damian away, a knowing smile on his face. Damian just looked confused and slightly irritated at having been pulled away.<br>"It's nice to see you two getting along." Dick commented. Damian just scoffed.  
>Dick walked towards Tim and Kon, who were still talking intimately with each other. Tim looked up and saw Dick approaching. He smiled at his older brother and ran up to hug him. "Dick! It's great to see you."<br>"Great to see you too little bro. I missed you." Tim and Dick shared a smile. Tim nodded towards Damian.  
>"Hello brat."<br>Damian smiled slightly. "Hello Drake."  
>Dick beamed. "I'm glad you two are getting along."<br>"We're not." Tim corrected. "But we do tolerate each other now. We were sort of made to by Bruce, and you know how it is with him." Dick nodded knowingly, for all the batkids understood what it was like with Bruce.  
>"Speaking of Bruce, I'm going to go talk to him." Dick walked away, waving to Tim, and watching as Kon came behind him and ran his hands down his side. Dick absentmindedly ran his own hand down Damian's shoulders. Damian shivered in response, but didn't say anything.<br>After walking around and talking to people he knew, introducing himself to new people, and laughing at jokes, Dick became hungry. As if by magic, Alfred appeared and declared dinner was ready.  
>The meal was a success, and a few presents were exchanged. The menorah was almost knocked over, and the tree almost fell, but no major problems happened. It was one of the best holiday celebrations the heroes had in a long time. The guests at the Manor weren't the only ones celebrating the Holidays.<br>Miles away, Jason and the Outlaws were clinking beers in celebration at having stopped some thugs.  
>It seemed everyone was having a great Holiday.<p>

The End.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry about the cheesiness and the crappy ending. I'm tired and it's late, and my tummy hurts :C so yeah.

ALSO IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMAR ERROR I'LL FIX IT LATER too lazy now.


End file.
